


Blackest of Black Rituals

by Stellavista1000 (Pathologies)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Somnophilia, Magical cock, Nonbinary Character, Other, Out of body experience sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power ups via sex, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Stellavista1000
Summary: Ghost seeks another spell from the Shaman. At any cost.
Relationships: Ancestral Mound Snail Shaman/The Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Blackest of Black Rituals

As they entered the lanterns of the ancestral mound retained the hazy glow, giving the purple obsidian of the tusked exterior a pastel sheen where the light hit. The wandering vessel, the one they called Ghost had passed here before, an encounter they found grating to escape. Was it wise to visit the shifty, enigmatic Snail Shaman? Perhaps not, but their nail would fare far better than the last encounter in the Ancestral Mounds with any other beasts that lurked there by chance. 

The Shaman waited there, of course. Unlike the smooth black-upon-black of the Ghost’s body, the shaman bore glistening gooey onyx complexion, catching the color orange of his torch up on his skin. His cheeks lifted with glee when the Ghost made an entrance. How pleasantly the snail crooned, “Ahhh! What a fearsome figure you cut, warrior. Much growing you've done! You’ve done your fair share of journeying, made many discoveries of these hollowed lands...but I sense what you’ve gathered will not be enough, no won’t it? That is why you returned to me.”

They didn’t show it, but damn the Shaman was good at cutting to the gist. And the snail knew it. He continued, “Oh yes, potent my spells are, aren’t they? Oho! So you come for more! You should know by now, wandering knight, my knowledge does not come free and at a price you can’t pay with geo!”

Though blank their expression was, Ghost was well aware. They knew exactly what that entailed. They had their nail drawn, just point them to whatever monster or husk and they’ll be on their way. 

“No no, my little bloodthirsty friend!” he chuckled softly, waving their staff, “That won’t be necessary, no no! No...I just require something else.”

Ghost gave a questioning tilt. Something else. They pocketed for one of their charms, an offer met with a chiding laugh.

The Snail Shaman thumped his staff against the floor, “No no! It’s nothing you can give me! This magic is incredibly potent. Like all potent magic, it requires something to be done in turn...a ritual if you will.”

Their default expression was always blank, but this time they had a real good reason to deliver that nonplussed look. 

With the snail’s mischievous glint to his eyes, that’s just what they wanted, “What ritual you ask? Very physical, very personal. For something of this powerful it requires an exchange of personal energy through...sexual contact. You understand that, yes?”

They understood the concept of sex just fine. Sex was something that was a given, but felt like an accessory to a world where violence and disease was the rule of the land. Why give such things time when survival was more important?

If anything Ghost only had a slight annoyance at the idea of needing sex to perform magic. But with the Snail Shaman, there was a relief that the string attached this time was only sex and not being coerced into acting as pest control. Eager to get it over with, the wandering vessel threw off their cloak and spread their legs.

The snail admired the vessel’s eagerness with his head leaning against one fist, “So ready to get it over with so quickly are you, oho?” The snail magician knelt beside the Vessel, cracking open a skull from his necklace as they gingerly rubbed some material into his wooden staff, “Our magic is about method, isn’t it? For me, anyways. There are some steps we need to take! For one...that little nail you use to prod in insect’s minds...draw it. The essence of this spell will draw upon both the power of my magic and the power of that place where you have traveled so easily.”

Ghost knew what they implied, though they didn’t like how they might have known. The Dream Nail, a tool to look into minds and to enter the Dream, a plane parallel to this world. That they could easily do. The fact of the matter was even when splayed out and naked Ghost hadn’t cast aside their weapon once. With a slash their nail burst into a radiant glow, intricate with crystalline lattices. 

The Snail beamed, “Excellent, you’re more obedient than you look ohoho! I apologize, knowing how eager you are to get this done, but for this ritual it requires your body to be asleep while your mind is in the Dream. Of course, you never have to do this, but if you truly want this spell then allow me to know which way I can proceed friend! No one else would I give this secret, but then again...many wouldn’t have the boldness you do when it comes to these matters of magic and the body, ohohoh!”

Asleep but not asleep...it sounded complicated, but for Ghost it may as well make the ritual pass faster. It would have been more awkward if they tried this with someone they felt closer to, but they were grateful it wasn’t a total stranger. They nodded, laying back as their legs spread to accept whatever the Shaman would give.

“Adventurous one, aren’t you? See you on the other side!” the Shaman chortled. They didn’t know what they expected from the snail, but a blunt bonk on the head wasn’t quite what they expected.

They opened their eyes to see...themselves. Looking downwards from the cloudy realm of the Dream to their body, fast asleep. Come to think of it, the Ghost had never actually been naturally asleep. The thought didn’t bother them, just a passing thought. From above they watched their own passed out body as Snail Shaman laid before it. 

They gave the Shaman credit. Even when their slick snail body reached full twelve inches of erection they still grasped hard on their wood staff. The magician sighed, reaching to stroked the thighs of the vessel, “So strange...such a cold body...what wonders does a stranger like you hide, eh?”

Deeper down the thighs to the intersection till the Shaman’s fingers traced the subtle black-upon-black folds hidden in the darkness there. Shaman cooed like a moth finding a delicious hidden bit of light, two fingers rubbing at that subtle slit. The Ghost stared down, watching themselves get fingered while asleep when...a tingle formed in their groin. Would this Dream body be considered their body? It was confusing, yet the end result was they were covering their crotch from the creeping static charge in their groin.

The Snail Shaman, “Ohoho oh yes, I can tell you must be feeling it! You’re getting wet. I could just stroke you all day! But there’s more to the ritual oh yes!”

If that was the start of their ‘ritual’ Ghost was interested in where the rest was going. The Shaman gave their answer, aligning their slippery root with the wet lips of their canyon, now slicking it beyond what they could imagine.

“Are you ready for this?” Snail Shaman asked, “Ohoho I bet you are.”

In those next few moments they felt a stretching, strange and all consuming from below their loins. In the Dream, Ghost buckled. The Shaman was big. They felt the invading dick go from between their pussy lips and into the vestiges of what they might assume was a stomach. The Snail Shaman gently massaged their thighs as he brought the last few inches balls deep. For Ghost they were dwelling in this infinity now, torn between the weighty body sleepiness and the mind-stretching amazement of having a pulsating organ rest within you.

“Oh yes yes,” Snail Shaman moaned, “You’re so tight...so soundly asleep...we must wake you up….”

On those words alone Ghost witnessed the Snail Shaman put his hips to work like plow to crops. Ghost never recognized the need to scream, but now as he pulled his cock from their cave and thrusted once more, Ghost felt their whole self extend in an ecstatic moan of the mind that felt to imply their mind laid between their legs. Yes, they thought again, buckled over and their arms over their belly. Yes again, witnessing their sleeping body’s legs spread more dramatically as they clung to his cock tighter. Yes, they affirmed inside, their mind laid in their pussy. 

Snail Shaman sighed pleasantly, even now his grip deathlike around his staff, shaking as his fucking became erratic. His balls tightened as the sleeping vice of their partner’s pussy sucked his cock with each thrust. Snail Shaman groaned, “Time for you to wake Ghost! Oh...ohhhh….”

Slap, slap, slap. The impact of thighs on thighs, balls on but could be felt from out here. The feeling between their legs overpowered them, a contracting yet electrifying feeling. It was overwhelming in their own mind, threatening to rend their already once clear mind even further empty. Their reached blindly in the air, jumping into the clouds when--

They awoke, pussy firing wet sprays of juice as the feeling clenched hard in their legs. They had no mouth or words, but their eyes were wide open as they watched in their own body at their own legs. Oh they were cumming! They were indeed cumming!

“Welcome back, Ghost...now...now we shall complete the ritu—HA” Snail Shaman was cut short. A new sensation filled them: hot and gooey, a near counterpart to their usually cold state. But they stared as the Snail pierced them and filled them with a helping of his cum. As he did, a mottled white energy overcame their body from the Snail’s other staff.

“Ohohoho YES!” exclaimed the Shaman, quickly pulling out and leaving a trail of semen dripping from his cock, “It worked! Now, Ghost,you may stand and try this devious spell of my design! Stretch your hands out and think something safe!”

Still in post orgasmic bliss, the wandering dizzily rose, hands out and following instruction when...white mottled light appeared to engulf them. No, mottled light burst from around their body, protecting in the form of thorns or sharp teeth.

“Ah see?,” Snail Shaman beamed, “I would give you spell one way or another. That is the Shielding Thorn, use it well!”

Ghost would have to visit a spring to wash both the sleepiness and the cum from their body. But for now, they would give a wave of their hand to give their thanks.

“So ecstatic you approve this time magic, my dangerous friend! Now, if you wish to practice what we did awake...well I certainly won’t be leaving this cave anytime soon, ohohoho oh no!”

Ghost was already leaving. They’d think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Snail Shaman is hot, I wanted to do something with him.


End file.
